Parker's How I Used to Know You
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: How I Used to Know You in Parker's perspective. The night 16 years ago is coming soon! One shot!


**Please review!**

Parker woke up to her screaming alarm clock. She got out of bed and turned off her alarm. Today was the day her patornity test results came back. She went downstairs to find Patrick eating. Jessica was on the phone. They didn't know she was looking for her parents.

"Hey Parker!" Patrick smiled. "Hey Patrick." Parker smiled back at him. "What are you up to today?" He asked. "I was going to take Charlie with me to run some errands. Shawn is meeting up with us." She said grabbing a granola bar.

"Where are you going?" Patrick asked turning to her and puttin the granola bar back before she opened it. She rolled her eyes. "Well, we need to get some shoes for Charlie since he grew out of his. Shawn needs some basketball shorts for the season. Mostly, we'll be at the mall." Parker said grabbing a peice of pizza from the fridge.

Patrick tried to take it away, but she bit it before he could. "You're supposed to eat cerel or eggs for breakfast, not pizza." Patrick scolded. "Well, pizza is speaking to me right now." Parker smirked licking her upper lip. "You're so stubborn." Patrick mumbled.

"Duh!" Parker groaned. Patrick rolled his eyes and left the room as Jessica hung up. "Why do you have to do everything we say not to?" Jessica asked. "It's just something I'm used to." Parker said. "Sometime that's going to bite you in the butt." Jessica said. "Yeah well, until that day, my ass is mark free." Parker said.

Parker finished her pizza and got Charlie ready. She got to the mall after stopping at the hospital. She met Shawn at the kitty play land. Charlie went off to play. "So, you got the results?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, I haven't opened them yet. I wanted to wait until you were with me." Parker said sitting down next to him.

"Just remember. No matter who your parents are, I'm going to love you." Shawn said. "I know." Parker smiled. She took a breath and opened the envelope. "My DNA matches Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. They were in the system." Parker said. "I'll look them up." Shawn said.

A moment later, he smiled. "What?" Parker asked. "Baby, they're cops. Both of your parents are cops. They've been working together for 14 years." Shawn smiled. "Really, where?" She asked grinning. "NYPD Special Victims Unit." Shawn said. "Do you remember Dickie from camp?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Parker asked. "Elliot is Dickie's father." Shawn smirked. "What?! Dickie is my brother. Holy shit! Him and I have been going to the movies together for the past 4 months and I didn't know his last name." Parker chuckled. "You trusted him." Shawn said simply.

"Can we go meet them?" Parker asked. "Yeah, let's go." Shawn chuckled getting up. Shawn picked up and running Charlie. "Daddy!" Charlie whined. "Hey, we're going to go see Mommy's Mommy and Daddy. Should we go see them?" Shawn asked. Charlie smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

Shawn drove them to the presinct in Parker's car since he took a cab. Shawn carried Charlie in as Parker took the diaper bag. They got up to the right floor and walked off. Parker smiled when she saw Dickie. "Dickie!" Parker yelled.

Dickie turned to her as did Elliot and Olivia. "Parker!" Dickie smiled twirling her around. Once she was on the ground again, Dickie looked at Shawn and Charlie. "Hey guys! How's my godson doing?" Dickie asked smiling.

"Awesome!" Charlie smiled being handed to Dickie. "So, this is the famous Charlie?" Elliot smiled. "Yeah, this is Parker Small." Dickie smiled. Parker watched as Olivia's eyes went wide. "My adoptive parents are Patrick and Jessica Small." Parker smiled. Olivia smiled. "You know." She whispered.

"She found out this morning and had to come meet you." Shawn smirked. "Hey, I'm persistant." Parker defended herself. "What's going on?" Dickie asked. Shawn whispered in his ear. Dickie smiled widely.

"You serious?! That's awesome! Woah, woah, wait. Those two are your... Elliot Stabler!" Dickie yelled. "What did I do?" Elliot asked. "Wait, what's going on now?" Olivia asked. "You and Elliot are my parents." Parker explained. "What?!" Elliot and Olivia both exclaimed.

"I ran my blood through the system thanks to a few favors. You two are linked to me. DNA doesn't lie." Parker said handing them the envelope. Olivia ripped it open and read. "Holy, what did we do?" Olivia asked. "You had a daughter! You didn't tell me!" Elliot shouted.

"Hey, I gave her up. I didn't want to talk about it. You have no idea how hard that is! I had to act like I wasn't a mother all these years. I didn't even know who you were. It was us being drunk, El! You went home to your wife." Olivia shouted back.

"Hey! You two, it doesn't matter, okay? You both did something you should have corrected. Don't let that wreck the friendship you have. Look, I just wanted to meet you guys; if you two can't handle it, I can leave." Parker yelled walking away.

"NO!" Olivia yelled running after Parker. "I'm glad you're here. You have no idea. Look at this." Olivia said opening her locket. Parker gasped when she saw her baby picture inside. "You were with me everyday for the past 16 years. You are my little girl." Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes.

At this point, Parker was crying too. "Really?" She smiled. "Really." Olivia grinned. Parker hugged her mother. Olivia hugged her back. She let out a happy sob. "Mommy, is this grandma?" Charlie asked. Parker laughed and picked him up. "Yeah, this is grandma." She said.

"I'm a grandma." Olivia smiled wiping her eyes. "You're pretty grandma." Charlie said leaning towards Olivia. Olivia took him. "Thank you. You're a very polite little boy." Olivia smiled tickling him. He laughed and hugged her. "I think he's a grandma's boy." Shawn smiled kissing Parker's head. "Yeah, no kidding." She said.

Elliot's heart melted at the sight. He went over to Olivia and kissed her temple. "Sorry I yelled at you. Just a little bit of a shock." Elliot apoligized. "I know. I'm sorry too." Olivia said kissing him. "Ew!" Charlie whined seeing the sight. Olivia and Elliot chuckled. "Hey little man, I guess I'm grandpa." Elliot said taking Charlie.

"You love grandma." Charlie smiled. "Yes, I love her very much." Elliot smiled. "Woah, when did you and Liv become and item?" Dickie asked. "Probably, I don't know. Uh... two hours after Kathy and I's divorce was final." Elliot said. "I'd say about that." Olivia agreed. "Wow and FINALLY!" Dickie laughed.

They all laughed. They heard a voice from the other room. "Is that who I think it is?" Parker asked herself. She walked into the squadroom. "Oh my god! John and Fin." Parker shouted. The two detectives looked up and smiled at Parker as she walked over to them.

Elliot and Olivia walked in after her, leaving Charlie with Shawn and Dickie. "How do you three know each other?" Elliot asked. "Uh, my ex-wife's daughter is Jessica Small. I was Parker's step grandfather for a while. She was a stubborn little girl." Munch said putting his arm on Parker's shoulders.

"I went with him one year. She's pretty good at solving things on her own." Fin smirked. "It wasn't that hard figuring out you were the one in the rabbit costume." Parker smirked. "How do you three know each other?" Munch asked.

"She's our daughter." Olivia smiled. Munch and Fin's heads started whipping back and forth between the three. "I knew it!" Munch yelled. "Shut up man!" Fin said throwing a fifty at him. Charlie ran in then and grabbed Parker's leg. "Mommy!" He yelled.

Parker lifted him up. "What's wrong baby?" "Dickie scared me." Charlie whined. "Really? How about we get him later? We can scare him when we go shopping." Parker smiled kissing her son's head. "Yeah!" Charlie smiled. "Who's this little guy?" Munch asked.

"My son, Charlie. Shawn and I had him two years ago." Parker smiled. "Shawn! Shawn! What did I tell you about that guy?" Munch yelled. "That he's only after one thing. Well, guess what! We've been dating since the sixth grade. He didn't leave when I told him I was pregnant. In fact, he was so happy that he ran up and down the block five times." Parker smiled.

"Well yeah, I loved you and still do. I was so happy that I was the one to give you a baby." Shawn smiled kissing Parker. "Shawn." Munch said. "John, nice to see you." Shawn said emotionless.

"How about we take Parker out to dinner so we can figure out some things? You guys wouldn't mind if Shawn and Charlie stayed here, would you?" Elliot asked. "No, not at all. When you guys explain it to her, can you do the same for me?" Fin asked. "Maybe." Olivia laughed.

They sat down in a booth at a diner. "What exactly happened the night you two met?" Parker asked. "Well, I went out drinking with a friend. She left with some guy. I stayed for a few more drinks." Olivia said. "I just had a fight with my ex-wife. I decided a night at the bar wouldn't hurt." Elliot said.

"I was drunk by the time he got there." Olivia said. "I was also drunk by the time I got to her." Elliot said. "We remember the night. We just can't remember what we did that entire night." Olivia explained.

"Okay, that makes sence. You guys look happy now." Parker said. "We are. I love your mother very much." Elliot smiled kissing Olivia's cheek. "Hey, now explain how you already have a two year old son." Olivia snapped. Elliot stopped everything and looked at his daughter.

"Uh... we had one night where we slipped up. I ended up pregnant. He stayed. Not a whole lot to tell." Parker said. "You were 14 when you had him." Elliot said. "Yeah, and he's the best thing in my life. He's my little baby. Charlie may be unplanned, but he was meant to be here." Parker smiled. "Just how I feel about my daughter." Olivia smiled.

**Please review! You guys are awesome! I'll write the story of what happened the night they met soon.**


End file.
